A variety of collapsible display stands exist in the prior art such as the display stand described in the patent issued to R. S. Hummel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,835. These prior art display stands suffer from a variety of problems which makes them impractical for use by a student or teacher. For instance, the display stand described by Hummel is utilizeable in a variety of shapes, as he has described, solely for a display stand on which can be rested a variety of objects but the display stand can be used only in one position that is the folded position described when the display stand is set up. In each of these positions a raised tab, which is used to support the stand, is located on the relatively horizontal panel which supports the display or books. These raised tabs, in the position shown, make it impossible to use the display stand as a bookrest for someone using a book because it is quite difficult to turn the pages against these raised tabs. In addition, as previously stated, the display stands as previously known have one use and one use only; that is to rest an object against the backward leaning display rack.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a convenient easel-like support for an open book or similiar object and yet provide a support which is quickly collapsible for storage or transport.
It is still another object of this present invention to provide a stand which serves in a multiple-use manner such as a holder, carrier and organizer of book related tools and materials depending upon the particular manner in which the device is folded.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a sturdy, light weight, simple in design, easy to construct, inexpensive to manufacture bookstand which is utilizeable in a variety of manners.